


镜中。

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 涉及：双性，互舔，兔子。





	镜中。

他穿着兔子装，在众人的视线下无所谓的跳着舞蹈，腿勾着钢管扭动，兔子先生展示着他的身体，不算很柔美，但是很美，他额角突出些许青筋，但他知道自己没什么资格生气，因为台上的人不认识他，他只是一厢情愿一味的痴迷他，他扭动着跳着，脸上都表情迷醉沉沦，他或许是喝了酒，空气中弥漫着浓浓的酒气，但是来这儿的不都是麻痹自己的，谁不会喝酒，男人端起一杯伏特加，站在台子边上。

他扔了一沓钱在台子上，把伏特加放下，台子上的兔子注意到了这位出手阔绰的先生，轻巧的从钢管上跳了下来，语气慢吞吞的，还带着些许不悦。

“一百万，能包你吗。”

“太多啦，十万就可以。”

诚实的兔子先生拿起脚下钞票，露出一个漂亮的笑，他就是很漂亮的，美丽的男孩，这是他头回同意跟人走，男人还有些许的飘飘然，但那男孩已经拉着他的手上了楼，楼下的人发出些嘘声，然后又因为新上台的男孩兴奋吹口哨。

他走到走廊中间的一个屋子里推开门，屋内没开暖气有些冷，他还穿着兔子装，耳朵支在头顶，既可爱又乖巧，男人望着他，情不自禁想要伸手去摸摸他的脸颊。

“咔哒。”

“铐住啦。”

银色的手铐内衬着粉色的绒毛，明显不是什么正经东西，刘曦牵着手铐直接将男人推倒到床上，钱被他胡乱塞进床头柜，他俯下身亲了亲男人的脸侧，熟稔的仿佛如此做过千百次一般，他脱下男人裤子抚弄那根，脸上泛起些许的红，男人双手被手铐铐住锁在床头无法动作，所以他就瞧着兔先生慢吞吞的解开身上衣裳，一双耳朵却没掉，男孩转过身坐在男人身上舔弄人性器，毛茸茸的尾巴球晃啊晃，显然不是什么假物。

这是一只真兔子。

反应过来的男人却不觉恐惧反而更加兴奋他呼吸沉重顶了顶胯暗示身上的兔儿，硬挺性器明晃晃的抵着男孩的嘴，兔子脸上泛红刚想说什么却被男人含住了尾巴，又圆又短的小尾巴被人含着吸舔逗弄使得男孩浑身发软，他呜咽着发抖趴伏在男人的身上含着人性器讨好，男人似乎是觉得舔着尾巴没意思，便又去隔着布料舔弄男孩会阴处，那儿软软的有个小口，舔上去兔儿就呜咽着发抖，男人不说话张开嘴含着那个小口，那儿软软的溢出许多淫水打湿男人嘴唇，兔子舔含好一会儿没能让男人射出来有些生气，他转过身褪下身上黑衣露出身子，男人这才能完全瞧见兔儿的真正样子。

“你叫什么。”

男人喘着粗气笑了起来，他身上的男孩却眨了眨眼。

“我叫刘曦，门口有牌子的。”

“我需要自我介绍吗。”

刘曦也笑起来，他的手撑着男人腹部，脸上笑容狡黠，他腿间隐秘雌穴穴口正抵着他身下男人性器，男人见他不回话一顶胯却就将性器插入男孩体内，如他所想，男孩大概的确已经和别人有过肌肤之亲，男孩的手撑着男人腹部，声音发颤带着些呜咽哭腔。

“不用、呜…反正…你也不会来几次…下次说也可以……”

男人爱惨了刘曦这副边哭边说话的模样，他挣开本来就束缚的不牢的手铐翻身将男孩压在身下，然后略显温柔的舔去人脸上泪痕，而身下却是毫不留情狠狠操干着男孩雌穴，他看着年纪确实不算大，男人这样恍惚的想着，又在想自己是不是上了个未成年人。

刘曦又哭了起来，他的声音沙哑软糯，却又用着那双水光潋滟的眸子瞧着他又呜咽着抬手勾住男人脖颈，男人一时鬼迷心窍低下头去吻住男孩，刘曦发出些许哽咽声音，被人按着吻住又乖巧回应，男人又想，去他妈的什么未成年不未成年，上完再说，刘曦呜咽着被人按着玩弄，漂亮的眼睛里满是泪痕，那双灵巧的唇上被男人咬的破皮，他颤栗着发抖，雌穴被人狠狠操干，男人身上炽热，手按着他略有些冷的腹部却使得他更激动，男人吐出口浊气，被勾的更加兴起，男人脑中依稀记得一个片段，男孩叼着刀片抽烟，然后吐出来的场景，他上前去含住那双唇，想要质问是不是在口中藏着刀，却又被勾的只想蛮劲去操身下男孩。

“呜…慢点儿……”

兔耳男孩勾着男人脖颈，尾巴被人玩弄浑身脱力，背部只是被人轻轻抚弄他就感觉自己几乎要高潮了，兔子身子敏感被男人挑逗过分，他呜咽着睁开眼望着对方，声音轻颤脸上还带着泪痕。

“你欺负我……”

他低声呜咽着，男人一个激动将精液射入人体内，男孩此时抬手重重拍在那男人身上，男人猛然惊醒坐起身，望着面前穿着白大褂的漂亮男孩，他几乎感觉自己下半身要硬起，可男孩却扯出个无辜无害的笑。

“你醒了啊，你昏了好久呢。”

他低头在纸上写着什么，男人依稀记得自己是熬夜太久睡了过去，他又望向男孩的胸口。

实习医生：刘曦。

bot：还在做梦日京京？别想了，做梦都不是你做（x


End file.
